This Curse That Has Been Bestowed Upon Us
by EnviousSinEnvy
Summary: Crona, born to a hateful, cruel mother and left to deal with a cruel older brother who constantly picks on him/her, only finds solace when s/he meets up with Maka, and befriends her as well as Soul, and the rest of the gang. Maka Albarn changes Crona's life a lot, even being able to go and live with the girl and her friend temporarily. Until Medusa intervenes and takes Crona home.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick author's note before you start reading****! This will be a Crona x Maka fanfiction later in the story and includes mentions of things like abortion, the use of the term 'it' for a baby, potential cursing, genderlessness of a child, sex change surgery, and potentially explicit scenes later on. The gender will be mostly unspecified for Crona and will not be established until later in the story. Ragnarok will not hold a bigger role until later on in the story. Thank you for reading, and feel free to review!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning! A New Baby?**

Things couldn't be more of a mess for the mother-to-be. She hadn't planned for this. Perhaps it was her fault, sure, but she'd never admit it. She was pregnant. And by the time the doctors had told her, it was too late for an abortion.

The same thing had happened when she'd had her first child. She'd been stuck with it. That baby had been born a boy. She'd named him Ragnarok.

Aside from that, she knew her family wouldn't let her get one anyway… This woman was Medusa, and she'd just gotten some of the worst news possible.

She was expecting. A wretched, disgusting, ugly baby would be born sometime within the year.

The thought made her shiver. She left the hospital with an emotionless look on her face, and headed home with her sister, Arachne. When she was asked what happened, she said it was a simple bout of the flu and dismissed it as nothing.

Medusa was quickly rushed to the hospital after going into labor, via ambulance, as no one was home and she didn't feel the need to contact any family. Ragnarok was out with her parents for the day. She didn't even scream in agony, as if she was immune to the pain. She just lay in the bed, feet propped up, emotionless to the situation.

She did as she was told, and the wretched baby was born and placed in her arms. She didn't even smile. Instead, Medusa looked at the baby in disgust and pawned it off on the doctors so they could clean it, diaper it, and dress it.

When she was let out of the hospital two days later, the baby in a carrier, she was wheeled out in a wheelchair. She was almost tempted to leave the baby for dead right then and there, where someone else could find the little wretch. But, if she returned home without this stupid baby what would her mother and father say? What would her sisters say?

And not to mention this was an extremely unfair situation to put her in. Scowling heavily, she set the child down in its carrier, and pulled out a cell phone. She hadn't thought of a name, hadn't asked the gender, nothing. She'd just taken her baby and left.

And, using her cell phone, she dialed for a taxi. To avoid calling family, as always. Just as when she'd been taken into the hospital, she still refused to involve anyone else. She intended on packing her things as soon as possible when she arrived home and taking the next bus out of there. She'd go far away, and get away from everyone, go somewhere no one would ever find her.

Moments later the taxi had arrived, as it wasn't a particularly busy day. She climbed in, putting the child in the back seat with her and buckling it in. She mumbled an address out to the driver and he took her home, where she paid him and got out with the child. When she stepped in the door she was greeted by two large boxes of diapers, quite a lot of baby formula, as well as a lot of clothes for the baby. All unisex. "_Huh, good,_" She thought bitterly. "_Now I won't have to buy all this myself. Less expenses for me._"

A bitter smile crossed her features as she shut the door behind her and fled upstairs to put the child in her room. Once there, the…_thing, _yes, for now it would be a '_thing_' since she didn't know the gender…started to cry almost immediately. She gave the carrier a kick, but it didn't shut it up at all, in fact it made it a lot worse. With a low growl, she turned on her heel, slammed her bedroom door shut, and went downstairs to gather up all of the baby clothes, diapers, and formula. It took two or three trips, and that was with grabbing up as much as she possibly could on each trip, but she eventually managed to get it done.

Now, her next course of action: finding out where she'd go from here. She lived in Manhattan, and needed to travel far away enough so that nobody would find her. No old coworkers, or schoolmates or family members. And she didn't have any friends so that was no problem whatsoever.

She went about gathering up any money she had, or could find. First was her savings, kept in a box sealed tightly and hidden under her bed. In that she counted roughly seventeen hundred dollars from her previous job. She'd quit just before she was supposed to go on maternity leave.

Next was to look around downstairs for any money that might be left out. "Hm." She hummed to herself as she walked throughout the house, digging into any places she knew her parents kept money. She found a change jar, which she put in her room, then checked the savings that were in the safe in her father's office. He was saving that for retirement, she knew, and to make it go unnoticed she'd have to take a miniscule amount. She opted to steal two thousand of the copious amounts of money he'd saved over the years. She hadn't known he'd had that much in there because she'd never bothered with the safe until now. She'd always known the code, in case she had wanted to keep something in it.

She thought for a moment, and decided this was enough, the end result being three thousand and seven hundred dollars, plus whatever was in the jar of change she'd put upstairs.

Just as she was slipping the money into her purse, her parents and two sisters walked in. Shaula held her older child, Ragnarok. He was only a year, and he started babbling on about nonsense when he seen his mother. She didn't pay him much mind for now.

"Oh, you're home!" Exclaimed Medusa's mother, dragging her eldest into a hug. She grinned forcefully and tried to pry her mother's arms off of her. "Let go, please."

As Medusa's mother pulled away, her father started speaking. "So, where's the baby?" He asked immediately, keening his ears. She was reluctant to answer but knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the question. "Upstairs in my room." She said, turning on her heel and darting upstairs swiftly to hide the change jar she'd taken.

She rolled it under the bed as she heard four sets of footsteps coming up the stairs to see the 'little angel' as they'd likely call it.

She rolled her eyes when they entered the room.

Arachne crouched by the baby and sneered; it was weird looking to her. "Babies, pfff…" She scoffed, before standing aside then exiting the room. Shaula came over next, cooing at the baby gently before lifting it out of the carrier. Its crying softened to whimpers upon being held, and Medusa mentally thanked her younger sister for this. The wailing had gotten to be too much.

Medusa watched carefully as Shaula's face turned sour, and she sniffed, realizing the baby needed a diaper change. "Uh…EW…your turn, mom." She said with a forced smile, passing the baby over and taking off downstairs.

The girls' mother looked after her youngest daughter skeptically, before sighing heavily and laying the baby down on Medusa's bed on its back and changing the diaper without a second thought. "Whatever am I going to do with you girls?" She questioned, folding the dirty diaper up and setting it aside.

As she cleaned the baby up, she glanced back at Medusa. "What's the baby's name?" She asked curiously.

The blonde thought heavily on the matter, before coming up with an answer. "…Crona." She replied, watching the scene with uncaring eyes. Her mother moved back for a second, a bit confused.

"The baby's…uh…how will I put this…anatomy looks strange." She stated, confused.

"Does it?" Medusa moved closer to inspect; she was right. It did look a bit off, abnormal even. What was this…? The baby—Crona—looked as though it were a boy, but not quite. What was this? Her jaw dropped, and she scowled, this couldn't be. Her child, her baby, was deformed! "I-I…!" She didn't know what to think. She'd expected a daughter that would at least be bearable. But this, this constituted as having no gender at all!

"Sweetie, hey, its oka-!"

"Get away from me, I don't want anything to do with anyone right now!"

Now her father chimed in, "Don't talk to your mother that way!"

Medusa's eyes brightened in pure rage and she shoved her mother away from the baby, forcing both her parents from the room and slamming the door shut.

The blonde started to kick things, the furniture, the walls, boxes, anything within her reach. All the while, screaming in pure rage. She didn't understand why this angered her so; perhaps it was the fact that not only was she stuck with a little wretch that she didn't want but a _deformed_ little wretch.

This was not at all what she expected to deal with. She now stared at Crona, lying on the bed, fully naked. Her fists clenched, and at that moment she decided she didn't want to wait any longer to leave. She had to go. _Tonight_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note, once again: This is short, I know, but its only detailing some small moments in the travel to a new city for Medusa and her children. Probably not very interesting, but I felt the need to include it. My apologies if you guys don't find this all that interesting. I'll be getting to work on another chapter hopefully, now.**

**Chapter Two: Traveling! Where Will We Go?**

_Clack. Clack. Bump. Clack. _

This was the sound of a train going over the tracks, and Medusa was aboard this train, in a tiny little room with her two children. Ragnarok sat across from her, staring out the window briefly before going back to the toy in his hand. She'd made him look at least somewhat presentable, having combed his black hair out, and she had dressed him in some finer clothes. A black shirt with a skull on the front, and a pair of black jeans, accompanied by the new pair of sneakers that Medusa's mother had bought for him.

Ragnarok kicked his legs, feet hitting against the seat as he played with his action figure. He looked at his mother curiously with his grayish-white eyes, now. "Mama! Where we go…?"

The blonde woman looked blankly at her one year old, frowning and looking away. "We have to go away from here, and don't call me Mama…" She answered in a biting tone, eyes scolding. "You, I, and your new sibling will start a new life away from all of this."

She stared at the carrier, which held a sleeping Crona, and smiled bitterly. "This child ruined everything…" She murmured, rocking the carrier with her foot to keep the child asleep. She wouldn't have Crona waking up and disturbing others in the middle of the night.

Yes, perhaps she'd feed the thing in the morning, when she deemed it necessary to do so. Likely a baby would start wailing the moment it woke up, right?

Feeding it was better than listening to it cry.

For now, she herself decided it was time for rest. She used a tiny pullout bed in the small room, using her coat as a pillow.

And soon enough, despite the situation she was in, she fell asleep; leaving her children alone.

In the morning, Medusa groaned and awoke to—as she had expected—a wailing Crona. She shook herself awake and crawled off the bed, leaving Ragnarok asleep on the bed and getting up to tend to the thing. "Oh, you do like to make a commotion…" She stated groggily, digging a baby bottle out from her baby bag. She shoved it in Crona's mouth, and this shut it up momentarily.

However, after about five minutes, the baby bottle was rejected and Crona once again began to wail, much to the blonde's annoyance. "For fuck's sake, what do you want?!" She cried, as if expecting the thing to give her an answer. "You are a handful, Crona."

Three days later, Medusa arrived in the city of Seattle, bustling with people as was to be expected. It was a fairly large city, after all. A man had helped her unload her bags and suitcases from the train, and she had grinned and acted nice towards him, mumbling something along the lines of, "Psh, moron…" when he was gone.

She held Ragnarok in one arm and Crona in the carrier in her free hand. Setting the carrier down, now, she hailed for a taxi out on the streets. One stopped and she loaded her children in, buckling both in, as the driver loaded the five suitcases she had into the trunk. He had to look skeptically at them, and shake his head, before hopping back into the driver's seat as Medusa climbed into the back.

"Where to?"

"The nearest hotel."

"You're the boss, lady." With this, the driver took her to the closest hotel, a dingy old place, with tiny rooms containing two small beds each. At least it wouldn't dig too much into her money. Added up with the train ticket, her spending had only amounted to two hundred and fifty dollars so far. Next, she'd have to look for an apartment and a job.

As she paid for her room and got herself settled in, first moving Crona into the room, and then put Ragnarok on one of the beds. She began to move her suitcases inside and get settled in. She popped a little sign on the door asking for no disturbances and locked the door behind herself. She wanted no people bothering her with room service, or cleaning services, the only thing she'd answer for was probably a meal being brought to her room.

And thus began her and her children's story in Seattle. Things were only going to worsen from then, on…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Well, another chapter…took me a couple days because I was being a procrastinator but here we go. I'm doing most events in two parts, and am considering doing a chapter about Maka and her life at home, and what her opinion on meeting Crona for the first time is. And yes, this is how I decided they'd first meet, but however it was only a temporary thing. I won't spoil any of the things I hope to put in later chapters, I'll leave it as a surprise. But for now, good night, I'm exhausted and I wanted to put another chapter out so I stayed up longer then I intended to finish this chappy. Good night everyone. And please review~ Oh, to any guests who review, if you're wondering why I don't reply I can't reply to guest reviews apparently. Don't know if this goes for everyone, though. **

**Chapter Three: School! A Disastrous First Day?**

Five years after Medusa's flee to Seattle, she was living in an apartment just big enough for herself and her two children. By now, Crona was five, and Ragnarok was six. Over the years the older of the two had developed a bullying complex, often times picking on the younger sibling when he had a chance. Medusa sometimes had to pry them off of each other before it drew the attention of neighbours below them or across the hall.

Too much commotion would surely catch some attention, after all. It was now time for her youngest to start elementary school, to see how s/he fared. If it went well she'd be without a burden for most of the weekdays. Ragnarok was a grade higher then Crona, since he'd been enrolled the previous year.

"Alright, its almost time for school, so here's your lunch and here's your backpack, Crona." Medusa said quietly, shoving the things into Crona's arms forcefully. "If you mess this up, I'll have to punish you." With that, she sent her two children out the door and off to catch the bus. Living on the fifth floor, they had to traverse several flights of stairs to get to the main entrance.

It was done as swiftly as possible, the pink-haired child struggling to keep up with Ragnarok as well as trying to put the backpack on his/her shoulders as they descended the stairs.

It wasn't easy, and the older sibling had longer legs and could move faster as well, while Crona had stubby legs and was shorter.

Crona was quick to board the bus and make his/her way to the back of the bus, choosing an empty seat. S/he found that Ragnarok didn't follow, instead choosing to sit with friends who were nearer the front of the bus.

S/he had a secret hate for the black-haired sibling, as well as for their mother, but was too shy to ever admit it. "_I don't know how to deal with this…_" S/he thought to his/herself, chewing on a bottom lip vigorously.

Thankfully it didn't take long before the yellow school bus reached the school, and Crona wasn't able to cope with going in, so s/he cowered in the back until Ragnarok went back and retrieved his sibling with ease. He was so much stronger then the younger, regardless of being only a year older.

A grin crossed Ragnarok's features as he picked and poked at Crona, before dragging him/her off the bus. "You big wuss, you have to come inside!" He instructed, becoming more forceful and dragging a whining and fussing sibling inside the school. "Medusa made _me_ go to school, so you have to, too!"

As this went on, the principal stepped in the way of their path, looking scornfully down at them. "Already torturing a new student, are you, Ragnarok?" He observed, shaking his head. The black-haired boy was always such a handful, picking on new students like this, or those weaker than him. "You know I'll have to put you in detention for this."

"But, sir!" Ragnarok exclaimed, glancing back at Crona, "This is my, ehm…" He thought for a moment. "Sister!"

Crona became taken aback, no, that wasn't right! S/he didn't view his/herself as a girl! But s/he refrained from saying anything and instead stayed silent, far too shy to object.

"Is that so?" The principal started pushing the two students into the principal's office, to find out whether Ragnarok was telling the truth.

The principal looked to his secretary, before speaking up, "This is a new student, I need you to check in the system for another Gorgon child."

"Yes sir." The secretary replied, going through student files in the computer. "Here, sir. Crona G. Sibling, Ragnarok G."

The principal frowned, and sighed. "Alright, you're off the hook, Ragnarok. Go."

This is where Crona had learned his/her sibling was a troublemaker in school. The two continued on their way, Ragnarok still pulling him/her along and towards the gym.

"U-Um, Ragna…Ragnaro…" Crona struggled to say the other's name, but eventually managed to say it. "Ragnarok, where are we going?"

"Class, of course, I'm s'posed to drop you off right…" Ragnarok replied, dragging Crona along. He didn't seem to realize that suddenly his sibling was silent, and seemed to be staring off in a different direction as s/he was dragged along. "Hey, stupid head, talk to your brother…!"

But still, Crona remained silent, and Ragnarok followed his gaze, seeing a little girl. He had to wonder why his sibling was so intrigued by this other student.

Said little girl walked over, smiling brightly. "Hello! I'm Maka!" She said, tilting her head in confusion. "You shouldn't drag other students around like that…" She smiled gently and took Crona's hand, tugging him/her away from Ragnarok.

Ragnarok scowled, "Let go of Crona!" He demanded, attempting to grab for him/her.

"But, you were being mean…" Maka pointed out. "I can take you to class!" She giggled, and then turned to take Crona away from Ragnarok. "What class are you in…?"

"U-Um, I j-just started here…s-s-so, um, p-p-primary…I-I think…" The pink-haired child stuttered, nervously fidgeting.

"Oh, that's my class, okay! Let's go! We must be in the same class…" She said with a smile to the other, guiding Crona into a small classroom filled with kids that were about the same age as them. S/he felt thoroughly confused now; Ragnarok had been taking him/her to the gym…

"Oh, hello, Maka! And who's this…?" The teacher inquired, walking over and crouching near the two.

"Crona, I think! Is that right…?" She turned to said person, who fidgeted nervously and crossed his/her arms.

"Y-Yes, m-my name is…C-Crona…" S/he managed, looking up at the teacher a bit, even crouched the teacher seemed big and tall and scary. S/he chewed on his/her lip, trying not to tear up. "I-I don't…kn-know how to handle th-the situation…" A sniffle and tears started falling, causing the teacher to escort both Maka and Crona from the room.

"Now, don't cry, what's wrong...?" The teacher asked, sitting both of them down on a bench. "Crona, its okay, look at me…"

"I-I'm scared, I-I w-w-wanna go hoooome…" Crona wailed suddenly, rubbing his/her eyes vigorously. "I d-don't like th-this!"

Maka looked over at Crona, confused, and reached over to pat his/her hand. "Its okay Crona, school's not scary!" She tried to reassure, smiling. "Be tough, okay?"

Crona just sobbed harder; crossing his/her arms as his/her body shook. "I'm scaaaared!"

The teacher sighed heavily, and looked to Maka. "Go sit in class, okay? I'm going to call her mother." She said quietly, scooting the blonde in the direction of the class. She then took Crona's hand gently and guided the sobbing student into the principal's office, where Medusa was contacted.

After a half an hour, a very flustered and angry looking Medusa arrived; fuming as she stormed into the principal's office and eyed a sobbing Crona. "You." She murmured, reaching down and picking her child up. "I'll take you home…" She downplayed the seething rage in her, for her child's stupidity, and thanked the principal and the teacher before turning and storming out.

She buckled Crona into a car seat swiftly, not really letting her true self show until they were on the road. "Its your first day, and already you've screwed up?!" She scolded angrily, "Ragnarok did better on his first day!" Perhaps Medusa thought this said something, but Ragnarok wasn't like Crona. He could handle things like this better.

"You stupid wretch of a child." She growled deeply, as she maneuvered her way home, parking the car and taking Crona inside. "I'm pulling you out of that school, then, you're not ready for school."

Crona simply sobbed harder as s/he was carried upstairs and to their apartment.

Medusa threw Crona hard into his/her room, a loud 'thud' being heard, and she now locked the door to the bedroom and explained that s/he would stay there until s/he learned to act properly. "M-Medusa, mama, no!" S/he cried out, rushing forward despite the hit to the head s/he'd taken, tiny fists banging on the bedroom door. "P-Please! It…it…it won't h-happen again!"

"None of your excuses; stay in there! I'll bring you your food, that's it." She slipped the key in her pocket, and smirked widely, thrilled with how she had handled this situation. She just had to count herself lucky that no one knew just how she treated her child sometimes.

She never treated Ragnarok this way, of course, because she didn't consider him deserving of such punishment.

She never did.

She decided that, from here on out, she'd keep Crona inside. S/he wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere, wouldn't be allowed to see anyone or go anywhere by his/herself. She'd monitor everything her youngest did, regardless.

And the child would obviously be too stupid to run away, she figured. She had a loyal yet idiotic child on her hands.

Medusa sat, and contemplated, yes, this would do wonderfully. She'd continue to allow Ragnarok to go to school, and get an education, while she kept the inferior of the two at home almost twenty four/seven.

"_Perfect,_" She thought, grinning to herself satisfactorily.

Nothing could change her mind now; she had decided her plan for her youngest child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This is going to be just a short little chapter, as its only a tiny peek into Maka's life with her parents before the divorce and her thoughts on meeting Crona as well as her first day in school. From here on she won't make another appearance until later on, you'll have to wait and see.~ As for Spirit being present, I chose not to have her parents' divorce until later in her life, which seems to make sense if I go by events in the anime/manga. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading!**

**Chapter Four: An Interesting First Day! Maka's New Friend?**

Five year old Maka stood inside her parents' apartment, staring at the two with a big grin. "Mama, papa, I'm so happy! I had a good day!" She exclaimed, flying towards both of them happily. "I met this little girl, and she was uber nice, but she got super upset when she went to class and-"

"Yes, sweetie, now take your shoes off and come inside to the living room. Then you can talk again." Her mother said sweetly, patting her on the head.

Maka nodded and slipped off her shoes by the door, scooting into the living room and hopping in her chair. "Can I have a snack, papa?" She asked as the red-haired male walked by her to sit down. He gave her a smile, and nodded.

"Sure, anything, what do you want?" He asked, kneeling down to straighten her clothing out a little bit.

"Umm, I want crackers and juice!" She announced loudly, giggling when her papa fixed her dress. "No, papa, my dress is fine! Go, go!"

He laughed gently and left to the kitchen.

Her mother followed silently after him, thinking to lend a hand. She sifted through the cupboard and took out a small plastic sippy cup and went to the fridge to get the juice. "Spirit, that's not where the crackers are…" She spoke to him absently, focused on finding the juice in the jumble of food and drink in the fridge. Finding what she was looking for, she filled her child's cup up with apple juice.

Meanwhile, Maka sat contently in her chair, kicking her legs back and forth and humming.

Spirit came back in with the juice and a small plate of crackers, pulling over a TV table and setting the things on it. "Here you go, made special from mama and papa." He said with a smile, proceeding to go sit on the couch.

Her mother followed shortly after, the two adults sitting side by side on the couch. The television in the corner was tiny, and the channel was on some kid's show. Maka glued her eyes to the screen and began to babble on some more about her day.

"S-So anyway, this little girl, she…she was new in the school, and I was all nice to her! Her big brother is a meanypants." She frowned at this. "Bullying is not nice!" She proclaimed, causing her parents to chuckle at her words.

"You're right, Maka, bullying isn't nice." Her mother said, praising her child.

Maka beamed and went to munching on her crackers, and drinking her juice. "Papa, why do I still gotta use a sippy?" She asked, curious look on her face.

"Well, Maka…you always spill your drink when we give you the big girl cups. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah…okay…" She ate the rest of the crackers and drank her juice, then ran upstairs to play.

She was clueless that, the next day, her new friend would not attend school again. She was blissfully unaware even as Medusa refused to let her child go to school.

Little Maka, so innocent and oblivious, had no idea what she'd be getting herself into later in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hm, I suppose this came out alright. Medusa's such a bitch. : Aaaanyway, I meant to have this up sooner but a bunch of shit went down and it had to be delayed a bit, so here we go, here it is; the next chappy! Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm hoping to have a bit more time on my hands once I get personal issues sorted out, wish me luck! xD Onto the reading now!~**

**Chapter Five: What A Mother! Crona's A Slave Child?**

It had been weeks since Crona seen the light of day. While s/he was sleeping, Medusa had come in and covered the window with a black sheet, blocking anyone from seeing in, and blocking him/her from seeing out. The only people that the pink-haired child was allowed to see were Ragnarok and Medusa, two people s/he didn't want to see at all. "I don't understand…" S/he mumbled to his/herself, huddled into the corner of the bed, hugging to a pillow tightly. "I don't know what I did…I…"

A sniffle and tears started running down his/her cheeks. "Mama…Ragnarok…"

The door to the bedroom swung open suddenly, and Ragnarok came running in, tackling Crona heavily and causing him/her to hit his/her head off the wall violently. "Ow! Ragnarok!" Came the pained shriek, as the black-haired young boy tugged on Crona's hair, and pulled on his/her cheeks. "Stop, stop, mama, make it stop!"

Medusa came running, practically pulling Ragnarok off her youngest, and dropping him on the floor. "You two both know you can't make too much commotion! We're in an apartment, so shut your trap, Crona!" She exclaimed, as the pink-haired child flew to her and latched onto her legs tightly. "Now, if you can do as I say, you'll be allowed out…"

Crona looked up at his/her mother, rubbing violently at the tears. "Wh-What do you want me to do, mama…?" S/he questioned, pitifully.

"You'll just have to do as I tell you. You'll keep this apartment spotless. You'll keep visitors _out_, unless I state otherwise. And you'll get along with your brother, no matter how often he picks on you." She explained harshly, as she walked to the door. "Can you do that?"

"I-I…I don't think…I can handle that…" S/he murmured, mouth agape, confused looking. "I-I can't do any of those things!" With that, Crona clung harder to Medusa's legs, small hands gripping her dress quite tightly. The blonde woman kicked, sending her child flying back into the room and into the wall.

Ragnarok was grinning widely, what a dumbass his younger sibling was! And this gave him an excuse to pick on Crona as much as he wanted…

"When you're ready to do as I tell you, you can come out. You will not leave this room until you do." Medusa left the child to be in pain and took Ragnarok with her. Then locking the door behind her. She'd make sure her child didn't escape.

"Don't leave me in here! Mama, mama, Medusa, no!" Crona hollered out, getting up and running over to the door just as it flew shut in his/her face and the sound of it being locked was heard. Tiny fists banged on the wood violently, the pink-haired child yelling and screaming for his/her mother until his/her lungs felt about to burst and tiny fists had splinters and were bleeding quite badly.

With this, Crona slumped on the floor, pulling his/her legs up to his/her chin, face hidden in knees trying to ignore the pain in his/her head and hands. Sobs wracked the small child's body, as well. It was all too much.

Crona awoke the next day sprawled on the floor beside the bed, hugging to a pillow and with no blanket covering his/her body. S/he shivered, and sat up, rubbing at sore eyes. Having cried his/herself to sleep, eyes were irritated, and his/her hands began to sting. S/he'd forgotten about the bruises and cuts s/he'd received from banging against the door with so much force.

A searing pain ran through his/her head from being thrown against the wall, and one could only hope there wasn't a concussion.

His/her head perked up at the sound of the door unlocking, in hopes of being let out possibly. It was probably just breakfast though. S/he remained in the spot on the floor, putting his/her head back down.

S/he decided not to budge an inch, even when Medusa stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She glowered down at her child, tapping her foot, arms crossed. "Are you ready to listen to your mother yet?" She questioned harshly, growling lightly.

Tears sprouted at the corners of Crona's eyes, afraid of answering. What if s/he said the wrong thing? That was a logical question, right?

With shaky legs, Crona forced him/herself to stand, nearly collapsing. S/he felt so weak. Looking up at Medusa, s/he grinned. "I-I'll…I'll listen from now on…" S/he vowed, and with that, was obediently herded from the bedroom.

About an hour out of the bedroom, and Medusa already had the pink-haired child put to work. She had Crona wash the dishes, sweep the floors, make her dinner, and then mop. And that was only half of the duties she still intended for him/her.

At this very moment s/he had been forced to go scrub the toilet and the tub, much to his/her dismay. His/her hands were hurting and it was making it hard to fight back tears that were threatening to spill; s/he hated doing this, but if s/he were to not listen, Medusa would surely punish.

Finishing off the rest of this chore, Crona wandered upstairs weakly after having not eaten a thing all day and collapsed onto his/her bed. It'd been too much, and at this point s/he just felt overworked. Within minutes the child was out cold asleep.

When Medusa came to check on her new little, hm, slave child? Could she call Crona a slave child? Not to anyone else, but in her home she certainly could. She'd let Crona sleep for now, but the next time she wasn't likely to have such mercy on him/her…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I am keeping Crona's gender neutral for now, as the whole point is for him/her to be established as 'intersex'—there's a Wikipedia on it, and for my view of Crona it worked best. I do not view Crona as any specific gender but rather as s/he, him/her, etc. I apologize to those it bothers. *Cough.* But, I will continue on writing him/her this way until a certain point most likely. As for when, you'll have to wait and see. ;3 Thanks all for your patience/time to read this story, as well! I never thought I'd get much attention on it. c: **

**Chapter Six: Not The Doctor! Medusa's Plan?**

Crona was a teenager now, though it might not be so obvious; in no ways could s/he look the part. Not that it really mattered; Medusa almost never brought the pink-haired teen out anywhere. Sometimes s/he felt s/he'd like go crazy spending one more minute in the house.

At night, s/he would slip outside into the backyard, when everyone else was asleep. At least the yard was fenced in; no one was likely to see him/her sitting out in the grass in the backyard fiddling with blades of grass and gazing up at the stars. It was also strangely satisfying to be able to do something without the bother of Ragnarok or Medusa.

But, at the current point in time, Crona was in the bathroom. The door was closed and locked, because s/he knew if the door wasn't locked Ragnarok would probably come bursting in. This might not have been so bad if s/he wasn't stark naked and admiring his/her body in the full length mirror on the bathroom door.

But, that's exactly what s/he was doing. Eyes skimmed over every detail in the mirror; a tiny belly with barely any body fat, a flat chest, a firm but small butt. The pink-haired teen's eyes were gaunt, with dark circles underneath as usual. Legs were skinny little beanstalks and there wasn't even a small amount of acne on the teen's face.

It frustrated him/her that s/he had no features to indicate the age.

This wasn't the first time Crona had found his/herself standing in front of the mirror, either, staring at what s/he considered to be an ugly body.

An audible sigh passed his/her lips and s/he turned away from the mirror in slight disgust.

S/he stepped over to the shower and turned on the water, hopping in and washing up as quickly as possible, lest Medusa come and bother him/her that s/he was taking too long.

That morning Medusa had come to wake the teen quite abruptly. The blonde woman had explained that she'd be taking Crona to a doctor sometime in the near future and from there they'd be setting up a simple procedure that s/he needed. Nothing else had been said, and it unnerved him/her to no end. What was it that they planned on doing? What was so urgent that this needed to be done?

And Medusa only took Crona out of the house if it was urgent, s/he knew this…

S/he hopped out of the shower, toweled off, and dressed into the only clothing s/he'd been given; that black dress with white cuffs and collar. To the teen, this piece of clothing felt far too feminine, but s/he was left with no choice but to wear that or nothing.

It didn't smell all that great, either, because s/he was never given enough time to wash it. Medusa would wake Crona up in the morning, expecting him/her to come downstairs, eat something quickly, then get straight to tidying the house wherever it needed tidying.

With a brother like Ragnarok around, the mess was constant when the black-haired male was home. Dishes, garbage, video games, and anything else one could possibly think of were strewn around usually. It got to be quite annoying, but this opinion was never voiced by the quiet teen that cleaned up after his/her brother.

This was the least of his/her worries; however, as s/he dried his/her hair, set it into place, and left the bathroom to sift for something to eat. S/he was mostly limited to a small bowl of cereal or some plain crackers with butter. With a huff, s/he decided on some cereal, pouring it into a bowl and adding milk; slurping it down as fast as possible to avoid being picked on by Ragnarok at the dining table.

S/he then went about chores quietly, mind elsewhere, thinking about the impending trip to the doctor. S/he still wondered what Medusa was going to have done, but the teen couldn't even think about asking such a question. Their mother seemed to be in a bad mood quite a bit, and it was not good to get on her bad side.

The next day Crona was dragged from his/her bed by Ragnarok, and words vaguely met the teen's ears; something about Medusa wanting him/her up to go somewhere. Still half-asleep, s/he stood groggily and rubbed at his/her eyes. Ragnarok slowly came into focus and s/he recoiled away from the taller male in shock.

"R-Ragnarok, d-don't do that, p-please…!" S/he cried out, yawning a bit before doing as Medusa wanted and heading downstairs.

Said blonde woman beckoned Crona over, shoving something into the pink-haired teen's hand. "Drink this, and then we'll leave." She insisted, and when her child didn't oblige she scowled. "Drink it, or I'll lock you away."

The threat made him/her nod swiftly and chug down whatever fowl tasting liquid it was. In a matter of minutes it made his/her body feel strange, and s/he slumped forward and passed out on the floor.

Medusa easily loaded the light teenager into the front seat of the car, and drove off, leaving Ragnarok at home.

Crona was oblivious now to what was going on, from whatever had been in that liquid. S/he was passed out cold from what one could assume was a sedative.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Sudden Change! Crona's New Life?**

Crona awoke groggily, rubbing his/her head in pain, looking around to see bright white lights. S/he shielded his/her eyes from the lights, confused at where this place was. It appeared to have doctors and nurses bustling about, and patients were sitting in various different chairs. Was this…a hospital?

The teen stirred and tried to stand, only to find that his/her legs were like jelly. S/he didn't like the feeling at all. S/he couldn't stand, let alone walk. And as his/her gaze wandered over to look at who was sitting beside him/her, s/he caught sight of Medusa reading a magazine and looking fairly impatient.

When she seen her child awake, she perked slightly, though no smile crossed her face. Her eyes simply lit up and she hollered for a doctor.

A man with a thick accent stepped out of an office somewhere, Crona's eyes couldn't focus on where exactly. The effects of whatever drug was still in his/her system were making everything hazy.

A labored breath escaped his/her lungs as s/he struggled to stand again, only to fall back into the chair in defeat.

Soon enough, s/he was escorted into another bright white room in a wheelchair, and hoisted into a bed from there. Medusa followed in silence, watching him/her with scorn in her eyes. This was the first time s/he had seen her looking like this, other than when locking away the teen.

It was eerie and sent shivers down Crona's spine. S/he also was beginning to feel nauseous, but before anything major happened, s/he found that the doctor was administering some kind of sleeping gas. Within minutes it knocked the already drugged teen out. The only thing that flashed through his/her mind before falling unconscious was how unprofessional these doctors were, to administer a drug to an already partially sedated patient.

The unconscious teen was wheeled into the operating room nearby and the doctor began to prepare for this procedure.

Medusa paced the waiting room, as her _freak _child was operated on in the other room. Okay, maybe she'd lied a little… She'd found a doctor willing to do the operation without any checkups or records of prior medical history, nothing of the sort. And it was going to be of a relatively cheap price, not one she liked but still, the blonde woman wasn't going to dwell on it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she continued to pace, and it went on like this for hours; she sat, she stood, she paced, occasionally stopping to sit and read a magazine or watch whatever boring show was on the television across from her seat.

She had found a doctor who was willing to do each and every procedure all in this one session, regardless of having warned Medusa of the consequences. They had explained that her child would likely suffer a lot and she had simply shrugged it off, wanting everything done all at once. All that was left after that was to administer the necessary treatments for someone who received a sex change.

By the time the nurse stepped out to greet Medusa, she was napping on the tiny couch in the waiting area, using her coat as a pillow. She'd grown bored of waiting and decided it best to rest while she did so. It would surely pass the time, she had figured.

With a gentle nudge, the nurse awoke Medusa. The blonde woman stirred and sat up, shooting the nurse a partially dirty glare. "Yes?" She inquired, brushing off her clothes.

"S-Sorry, miss, but your daughter's surgery is done…" The nurse said awkwardly, giving a nervous smile. "You're welcome to come in and see her, but only for a brief moment. We'll be keeping her in the hospital for a good while due to all the surgeries performs, we can't simply allow her to go home just yet or she will suffer."

"Very well." Medusa replied, shrugging it off. "What is Crona's condition?"

"She is not feeling well, but that's just the anesthesia… Other than that we will all just be keeping a close eye on Crona." With a gentle sigh, the nurse turned when she heard her name being hollered. "M-My apologies, but I must be going."

With that, the nurse retreated before Medusa's eyes and the mother was left to mull things over in her mind.

So, Crona was now a daughter, this was good news. However, not so good news that they'd be keeping the teenager in overnight and likely even longer. She frowned heavily, shaking her head slightly, before gathering her things.

The blonde went in briefly to see Crona, who appeared to be sleeping. With glossy eyes, she began to wonder if this had been a bad idea, if this was something that would damage Crona beyond repair or potentially cause complications or death.

But no, this wasn't like in the past, when they were still researching sex change surgery. No, things were much more advanced and they had assured her that Crona would be perfectly safe undergoing all this trouble…

This would be an interesting ordeal.

And thus, Crona's new life as a female began.


End file.
